Marauders A Magical Tale
by WillowSioui
Summary: JamesxLily, SiriusxOC, RemusxOC.It is the Marauder's fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they have a hard time ahead of them. This year is full of deceit, intrigue, and romance. Full summery inside. Rating may change.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. This belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** JamesxLily, SiriusxOC, RemusxOC. It is the Marauder's fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they have a hard time ahead of them. This year is full of deceit, intrigue, and romance. Will James woo the girl of his dreams, who seems to despise him completely? Sirius and Remus' friendship will be tried when they realise that they are both in love with the same girl? And then there is Severus Snape, who is intending to reveal their deepest, darkest secrets once and for all!**

**A/N:**** I am very much hoping that my OC is not a Mary Sue, and if you notice that she is turning into one, please tell me and I will fix it right away! ****J**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all sit atop a ledge at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, laughing at all of the first year students that look completely lost. Remus sighs suddenly, and jumps off of his ledge.

"I have to go show the first year's to the dorms now. See you all later." He wanders off into the midst of the sea of students, calling out that Gryffindors should be following him. James spots someone, and jumps off the ledge, jogging up to her.

"Evans! Evans, hold up!" The redhead spins around, looking as if she is not impressed.

"Potter. What do you want this time?" He smiles outrageously at her, but says nothing, and so she starts to walk away. He runs after her, walking her pace, only backwards.

"'C'mon, Evans, go out with me. Just one measly date?" She rolls her eyes at James, and stops him from walking into Professor McGonagall.

"I'm never going to go out with you, Potter, just deal with it." She then gets caught up in a swarm of students. James sighs deeply, then wanders back to where his friends are sitting. He climbs back up to the ledge, plopping himself down back beside Sirius Black.

"Stupid Prefect duties…..it sucks. Takes too much of her time, I can't talk to her!" Sirius laughs quietly at him, shipping his hair out of his eyes. James hits him playfully.

"So not funny!" They watch as Remus stands on a bench, trying to direct the first year Gryffindors. Laughing at him as he looks like he's about to yell at them all, James gets tapped on the shoulder. He turns around to see a young woman with died red hair and brown eyes.

"I saw that you got turned down again by Lily Evans? Maybe you should try something a little more….pleasurable." She accentuates her overflowing chest. James looks like he's about to say yes, then he shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm alright. Thanks for the offer Medus…er, Maddie." She looks dejected, but smiles and blows him a kiss, walking away. James looks at Sirius to see him looking at him like he had just grown two heads.

"What?" Sirius shakes his head, rubbing his hands over his handsome face.

"Prongs, you just let a good shag walk away from you _on her own two feet_. What were you thinking?" James shrugs his shoulders, and takes on a dreamy expression.

"My eyes are solely for Evans, Padfoot. Solely for Evans." Sirius shakes his head, and looks down at the sea of students below.

"Out of the whole damned school, Prongs, you fall in love with the _one, single_ girl who hates your guts? Smart." The two of them bicker, completely ignoring Peter Pettigrew, who skulks off, dejected. Someone sits beside Sirius, and the two boys turn to look. The person has chocolate brown hair that curls softly to just below her shoulders and large golden-green eyes. She is wearing the Gryffindor uniform, skirt and all. The only thing that is different about her outfit is the fact that she is wearing black combat boots. Sirius puts an arm around her thin shoulders.

"Oi, Boots. How've you been, love?" She shrugs, a large, dimpled smile stretching across her pretty features.

"Been good, Padfoot. And you, Prongs?" Sirius answers for him.

"Still running after Lily Evans like a pitiful little puppy." The girl rolls her eyes at him.

"Really, Prongs? _Still_?" He glares at the both of them.

"Yeah, Eva, yeah. Still." The three of them stand up, not even noticing that Pettigrew is gone. They start to walk down the hallway, Sirius keeping his arm around Eva's shoulder. James looks over his shoulder to Sirius, and the two of them have a malevolent glitter in their eyes. James kicks a kid that is sitting on the ground.

"Move it, Snivellus." The boy looks up at them, glaring. The three of them were about to draw their wands before Eva stops them.

"Okay, that's enough. C'mon, boys, move it." She pushes both James and Sirius away, telling them that she will catch up with them later. She looks down at the boy, then squats down.

"I'm sorry about that, Severus. I'll try to keep them reined in this year, okay?" Severus Snape looks away from her, mutter an 'okay' back. She then runs away to catch up with the boys. Flinging her arms over the both of them, she snarls softly.

"You guys have to be nicer to him, you know. He's done nothing this year." They both roll their eyes and keep walking. Eva spots Remus and Lily, and excuses herself from the company of the boys. She walks over, tilting her head to the side and smiling from ear to ear. Remus walks a little ways away and sits down, waiting for Eva. Lily flips her hair over her shoulders.

"How can you _stand_ being friends with them? They are so….rude." Eva smiles and tells her that she can't help but love the lot of them, and then walks over to Remus. He is watching some girls walk by, and Eva feels a pang of regret. He's dated girls before, but they all seem to dump him after a few months because of his monthly 'disappearances'. She sits beside him, placing a hand on his.

"Hey, Moony. How are you doing?" He looks down at their hands, and blushes slightly.

"Tired. The first year's this year are…..not so bright." He smiles and Eva chuckles. Then Remus looks up at her, "And how are you doing, Evalynn?"

"Good. Tired. Prongs and Padfoot are…not so bright." The two of them laugh happily, and Eva stands up, pulling him up with her. Standing, Remus is a good head taller than her. Eva entwines their fingers together.

"C'mon, lets go back to the dorms Moony." They walk through the halls of the school hand in hand, with Remus blushing softly. They reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. Remus smiles at her shyly.

"Amo." As they walk in, Eva looks at Remus.

"I Love?" Remus just smiles a mysterious little smile, and they enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Eva looks around at all of the people in the room, and decides that she is just going to go straight to bed. She gives Remus a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush deeply, then she leaves the room in search for her dorm. As soon as she reaches it, she flops down on her bed and thinks about the year ahead of her, and all the pranks she will be getting detention for with the Marauders. She also thinks about getting Remus a girlfriend.

_If anyone of us deserves someone good, its him…_She goes to look at Lily's, her dorm mate's, list of students, then decides against it. _Maybe tomorrow…_And with that she falls asleep.

**Review, please! How do you like how the boys are written? Are they in character? Also, is Eva a Mary Sue? PLEASE TELL ME? XD**

**~R**


End file.
